Jamás florecerá en ti el amor
by digimon263oficial
Summary: -Drabble escrito por reto- He aquí mi reinterpretación sobre la breve escena del capítulo 26 de Digimon Adventure. ¿Qué le dijo Demidevimon a Sora en realidad?


Como ya he mencionado en el sumario, este es un Drabble (por ende más corto que un One Shot) que habla de mi visión acerca de la escena en el zarzal del Capítulo 26 de Digimon Adventure. Tras leer a Angelique K. hablando del tema en su FF me animé a publicarlo. es breve pero intenso (?) Espero que les guste.

* * *

Pese a todos los intentos de Sora, el grupo se había disuelto por completo.

Los expediciones realizadas para localizar a Tai acabaron el día en que Matt se marchó. Takeru no tardó en seguirle, aunque se perdió por el camino. Las fuertes tensiones y diferencias en el resto del heterogéneo grupo no tardaron en aflorar, y las discusiones que se generaron habían terminado con la marcha de cada uno de los miembros de los niños elegidos por su lado.

Llevaban caminando ya varios días, pero Sora y Piyomon no se habían encontrado con ninguno de sus compañeros. Tampoco habían tenido que enfrentarse a ningún peligro, solamente unos Flymon las habían atacado, y Birdramon pudo acabar fácilmente con ellos.

Se habían internado en un frondoso bosque, el cual estaba plagado de zarzas. Estas remplazaban a los árboles y se elevaban tratando de alcanzar el cielo, sin éxito. La luz era escasa, pues apenas unos rayos del sol lograban penetrar en el bosque, mas era suficiente para ver dónde pisaban y seguir el pequeño caminito que recorrían sin pincharse.

Piyomon llevaba insistiendo desde que había comenzado la travesía en que Sora debía ser cautelosa, pero ésta, que encabezaba la marcha, avanzaba sin ningún cuidado, todavía con la esperanza de encontrar a Tai. Sin embargo, ya había atravesado el desierto del Continente Server, sin siquiera el leve indicio de que el chico hubiera pasado por allí.

La calma de su viaje fue interrumpida cuando comenzaron a oír un murmullo, que procedía de la sección más profunda del bosque, la cual se encontraba a apenas un palmo de ellas. No dudaron en avanzar hacia allí, intrigadas por lo que pudieran encontrarse. Además, ansiaban encontrarse con alguien que aliviara la soledad que sentían: una soledad que inundaba el corazón de Sora a oleadas, como un mar embravecido que erosionaba paulatinamente los rincones más ocultos de su alma. Sin duda, la división del grupo la había afectado.

Se escondieron tras uno de los muchos matorrales que había por allí, asomando levemente la cabeza para observar a quienes mantenían aquella animada conversación. Uno de ellos era un digimon pequeño, de ojos brillantes y cuya cabeza ocupaba todo su cuerpo azulado. Parecía un híbrido entre cuervo, gato y murciélago y presentaba un aspecto inocente a la par que siniestro. El otro participante no era más que la sombra de un hombre que lucía una enorme capa.

-¿Sabes quienes son?- preguntó Sora a Piyomon.

-Uno es un Demidevimon. El otro no sé quien es, más no se encuentra aquí.-

-¿Cómo que no se encuentra aquí?-

-Se están comunicando a través de un portal.- aclaró el pájaro rosa. Aquello explicaba el por qué no podían apreciar el rostro del otro digimon.

Sora hizo un gesto afirmativo y le indicó a Piyomon que guardara silencio, tratando de escuchar lo que Demidevimon decía.

-El chico del emblema de la amistad se ha quedado aislado. Eso bastará para neutralizar su emblema.- dijo el pequeño digimon.

Sora miró a Piyomon.

-¿Se estarán refiriendo a Matt?- preguntó en un susurro.

Piyomon se encogió de hombros: desconocía la respuesta.

-Por su parte, el chico de la esperanza se ha distanciado de su compañero, amo.- prosiguió Demidevimon con una maligna sonrisa. –La chica de la inocencia, coronada princesa, está mostrando su lado más arrogante y egoísta. Y el chico de la sinceridad está siendo torturado por Digitamamon en su restaurante.- soltó una gran carcajada, que puso los pelos de punta a quienes estaban escuchando a escondidas…

-¿Qué hay del chico del conocimiento?- preguntó el otro interlocutor, interesado. Estaba contento por las buenas noticias, pero no estaba satisfecho. Dudaba de que Demidevimon hubiera cumplido su cometido eficientemente.

-Atrapado en el Universo de Vademon. Trato de buscar a Gennai, pero, se perdió, como todos.- volvió a soltar otra carcajada.

Aquella afirmación lo confirmaba todo. Estaban hablando de ellos, de los niños elegidos. Entonces Sora tuvo un mal presentimiento: ¿podrían ser ellos la causante de todos sus males?

-Por último, nos falta hablar de la chica del amor...- dijo en digimon que permanecía en las sombras, observando, desde su portal, cómo el casco de Sora asomaba desde el matorral.

La elegida agarró lo más fuerte que pudo su emblema. ¿Qué dirían sobre ella?

-Aún no he podido localizarla, señor.- Demidevimon agachó la cabeza, disculpándose. - No obstante, sé lo que hacer con ella.-

-Eso espero.- hizo una breve pausa.- Actúa ahora, está cerca.- murmuró, lo suficientemente alto para que Demidevimon captara su mensaje sin que la chica y su digimon les oyeran. Acto seguido, con un golpe de capa, se  
dio media vuelta, y el portal se desvaneció.

Demidevimon se quedó pensativo. Revoloteó por el lugar, en busca de la elegida. Según su amo Myotismon se encontraba allí. Esperaba que no le hubiera seguido. Si no, sería un grave problema.

El digimon oscuro no tardó en localizar a la elegida. Sora ni siquiera se había molestado en esconderse o huir: estaba demasiado conmocionada, no podía reaccionar.

-Vaya, pero si es la elegida del afecto.- dijo Demidevimon, ampliando aún más su permanente sonrisa. Sus deslumbrantes dientes brillaron como la luna llena en una noche despejada…- ¿Cómo te llamas, querida?-

Mas Sora no respondió…

-Se llama Sora.- contestó Piyomon, al fin.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Mi misión es sencilla. He venido a informarte de que, por mucho que lo intentes, tu emblema jamás se activará.-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Piyomon. Sora permaneció imperturbable, con la mirada fija en la gran boca de Demidevimon.

-Sólo tienes que mirarla.- dijo Demidevimon, señalando a la chica con una de sus alas.- La llama del amor jamás florecerá en ella. Porque por mucho que quiera a los demás, nadie la quiere a ella.-

-Eso es mentira. Todos quieren a Sora.- trató de defenderla Piyomon.

-Entonces... ¿por qué se han alejado todos de ella, a pesar de los esfuerzos que ha hecho por manteneros unidos? No la quieren, es la verdad. Y, ¿acaso les quieres tu a ellos?-

Sora levanto la mirada momentáneamente, pero no estaba lista para responder a aquella pregunta. Ni ella misma lo sabía.

-Si me disculpáis, he de irme.- con el ala izquierda hizo una leve reverencia.- Adioooos.- se despidió prolongando la última o. Alzó el vuelo y abandonó el zarzal, dejando a Sora y a Piyomon solas.

-Sora...- susurró Piyomon.

Su compañera no respondió. Agachó la cabeza y rompió a llorar. A parte de Piyomon, estaba sola. Nadie la quería. Y ella no quería a nadie. Ni siquiera a su propia madre…

El pájaro rosa se agachó y abrazó a su compañera. Era lo único que podía hacer por el momento...


End file.
